


Coming Home

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: A cute little Christmas fic in March because I'm a sucker for Mistletoe Fics.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> In light of recent events regarding the dreaded pandemic, I've decided to challenge myself to write a ficlet every day- each of different pairings- in the hopes to make people feel better. 
> 
> Today is Day One and my generator produced Jeremy/Michael. 
> 
> This was written in a very short amount of time and it's my first BMC fic, so it may not be very good. But, either way: ENJOY! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome.

It wasn't until after all the business with the SQUIP that Jeremy finally had the time to sit down and learn who he really was. 

He liked everything that the SQUIP had done for him, like making him more healthy and a little cooler. But, there was one thing, try as it might, that the super computer could never erase. 

That one thing was Michael Mell. 

Michael with his goofy glasses and his jacket, filled with patches, and his obsession with documentaries. 

Michael who, despite everything that Jeremy had put him through with the SQUIP, stuck by him and supported him. 

Michael who never failed to make him feel happy. Who’s smile was enough to spark an untamable fire in his stomach, warming his insides and making him feel fuzzy. Who’s laugh was utterly infectious, so much so that Jeremy did everything he could to hear that deep, melodious sound. 

Michael who knew him better than anyone else. 

Michael who Jeremy was unequivocally in love with. 

It had taken a few months to come to terms with it, to understand that his feelings had shifted from brotherly love into something more raw and carnal. After his wondrous epiphany, Jeremy spent a few days avoiding the other teen for no other reason than trying to get his emotions under raps and convincing himself that, despite his obviously romantic feelings, he was perfectly okay with having a platonic relationship with Michael. 

He’d never risk his and Michael’s friendship for a stupid crush. 

But, the decision was taken out of his hands on the last day of semester before the Winter Holidays. 

He and Michael walked through the doors to their school, shoulders pressed together, the same as every morning, but this time they were stopped on the threshold by a bunch of giggling seniors. 

“What?” Michael whispered, narrowing his eyes at the group. 

They giggled again and blushed, pointing up at the ceiling. The two teens glanced up at the roof and Jeremy’s heart leapt into his throat when his gaze fell on a familiar plant with white berries. 

Jeremy swallowed harshly around the lump in his throat, trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating against his chest, and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. 

He turned to Michael, breathing deeply through his nose to quell his anxiety, and fixed him with wide eyes as he tried to gage his friend’s reaction, “Micah. You don’t have to do this.” 

Michael grinned, a light blush coating his cheeks, and, despite the easiness of his smile, Jeremy could see the uncertainty in his eyes as they locked gazes, “A tradition is a tradition. What needs to be done, must be done.” 

Jeremy made a weak noise in the back of his throat, hands curling into fists at his sides, “Are you sure?”

The other teen’s blush deepened and he nodded, taking a deep breath, his eyes fluttering closed, “Yeah, what’s a little kiss gonna do, Miah? Unless you’re not secure in your sexuality?” 

Jeremy narrowed his eyes, “That a challenge, Mell?” 

Michael smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, and turned his head, pressing his tongue against his cheek, “If you want it to be.” 

Jeremy growled, summoning the courage from deep within him, and stepped forward, gripping Michael’s jaw, turning the teen’s head towards him. He leant forward, breath coming out in short pants as the depth of the situation sunk into him. 

If he went through with this, he’d never be able to go back to the way that things were- he’d know what Michael’s lips felt like, how he tasted. He’d  _ know _ and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for that knowledge. Then, there was the fact that this was all a joke to Michael that, after this, he would go back to being his usual self, why Jeremy would be stuck in a weird limbo of pining desperately for his best friend. He couldn’t do that to himself. 

On the other hand, if he didn’t go through with it, Michael would know that something was wrong and he would poke and prod until Jeremy told him the truth. 

Either way, he was screwed. But, once again, the option was taken out of his hands when Michael closed the short gap between their mouths, settling his lips over Jeremy’s. 

Jeremy whimpered, hands dropping to Michael’s shoulders to stabilise himself. Part of him screamed at him to stop, that Michael was his friend, but the other part sang much louder at the feel of Michael’s lips on his own- a sensation that he had only ever experienced in his dreams. 

Jeremy snapped out of his thoughts when Michael made a frustrated noise, nipping softly on his bottom lip, and it was then that he realised that he was yet to kiss back. 

Jeremy pushed forward, finally returning the kiss and Michael made a pleased noise, hands coming to rest on Jeremy’s hips before tugging his friend closer, slotting a knee between his thighs. 

Michael’s thumbs slipped under the hem of Jeremy’s t-shirt, rubbing soft patterns into the skin of his hips, and he bit into Jeremy’s bottom lip, licking over it apologetically a moment later. 

Jeremy moaned low in his throat and pushed hastily at Michael’s chest when a wolf-whistle sounded to his right, reminding him that they were at school. His eyelids fluttered open and he winced as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light of the school corridor.

“Micah. We need to stop.” He panted. 

Michael grinned, eyes staying firmly shut, and pressed his forehead against Jeremy’s, breath fanning out against his cheeks, kiss-bitten lips just inches from Jeremy’s own as he began to talk, “Now that we’ve started, I don’t want to.” 

Jeremy gasped and pulled back a fraction, “What?” 

“God, Jere.” Michael breathed, eyes fluttering open and the fear that settled in them punched a hole through Jeremy’s chest, “I’m so gone for you, man.”

Jeremy’s heart did a somersault and his jaw dropped open in shock, an incredulous laugh falling from his lips, “What?” 

“I’m so fucking hot for you, Jere. I didn’t want to tell you because, well, you had this huge thing for Christine, but I can’t hide it anymore.” Michael blushed and averted his gaze, grip tightening on Jeremy’s hips. 

“You don’t have to, Micah.” He whispered, “The feeling is mutual.” 

Michael’s head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes into a scrutinising gaze, “You mean that?” 

Jeremy nodded, “Yeah, God, yeah. I’ve been driving myself crazy because I thought that I could never have you. It took me so long to realise that my feelings for you were so far from platonic. But, once I did, I couldn’t stop thinking about it, about  _ you. _ ” 

Michael sighed, a grin slowly spreading across his face, “How long?” 

“I realised after the SQUIP. But, I think it’s been longer than that, I just refused to see it. What about you?” 

Michael blushed, “8th grade is when I realised, I think.” 

“That’s a fucking long time, Micah.” Jeremy whispered, gaze falling to Michael’s lips again before he pulled his eyes back up to Michael’s. 

Michael caught the action and licked his lips, ginning wolfishly, “Tell me about it, we best not waste anymore time then.” 

Jeremy grinned, already leaning forward, “No,” He whispered, “we best not.” 

When their lips met, it was like coming home and Jeremy realised that this, right here with Michael, was exactly what he had been waiting for- it was exactly what he always needed.


End file.
